Candles typically include two elements: candle fuel, which typically comprises some type of wax; and a wick, which typically comprises some sort of absorbent twine. When the candle is lit, the wax near the candlewick melts and the candlewick absorbs the liquid wax. The flame vaporizes the liquid wax and burns the wax vapor.
One skilled in the art will recognize that there are many advantages to keeping a candlewick properly trimmed at a predetermined height above the top or “fuel portion” of a candle. For example, if the candlewick is too long, the combustion process in the candle flame will undesirably produce carbon black instead of carbon dioxide. Carbon black contaminates the atmosphere and adheres to anything it comes into contact with, including a candle jar, or interior walls and furnishings. Another drawback of a long candlewick is that the flame will grow too large and will burn the candle fuel faster than desired. A large flame can therefore undesirably limit the useful life of the candle. Alternatively, if the candlewick is cut too short, a small flame will result which may not properly stay lit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,779 recognizes the advantages of trimming a candle to a predetermined height and teaches a candlewick trimmer that is adapted to gauge the length of the candlewick prior to cutting. A gauge finger extends transversely from the blades of the trimmer. The gauge finger is adapted to rest on the fuel portion or top surface of the wax of a candle and gauge the length of the candlewick. This device however has many drawbacks. For example, the gauge finger is difficult to manipulate. The device is also difficult or impossible to operate when the fuel portion of the candle resides within a housing, hurricane or candle jar, recessed from the point of access.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved device that trims a candlewick at a predetermined height, that is easy to use, and that eliminates the many drawbacks of the prior art. It is desirable to provide such a device that accurately cuts the candlewick at the predetermined height. It is desirable to provide such a device that is easy to construct and that includes a minimal number of parts, thus minimizing the chance for mechanical breakdown. It is desirable to provide such a device that may be used to accurately trim the candlewick on a candle that resides within a housing, hurricane, candle jar, or the like.